Moonshine
by Love-clear-as-day
Summary: just a little peak tell me if you like


_**Midsummer Night's dream**_

_***Flashback***_

I Bella Swan had known the truth all along, Phil did not like me and I knew that was the only reason my mom was _sending_ me to Forks. But when I got on the airplane I noticed that I had to get off board at Seattle. I called my dad and he told me that he had to work late and take a cab home. I can tell that it's not going to even start good. I started to think about school and friends. Before I knew it I drifted to sleep. Hours later it was time for me to get off the plane. It had to be around 2:00 a.m. I walked off the plane and went outside. It was dark so I had an idea to walk to a restaurant to call a cab. I was walking until I noticed I was being followed so I made a cut thru an alley. The guy who was following me caught up at an inhuman rate. He grabbed me with so much force and I heard my wrist pop. It was so much pain I couldn't help but cry. "I desire your blood", he said. His eyes were bloody red and he had long dreads but he was beautiful. I screamed and started to fight and hit. He grabbed me tight and I could tell he was getting angry and before I knew it he bit my neck and ran. I started to feel all this pain and it was burning then it went black. I woke up and it felt like days I've been out. When I woke up can see everything clear and my hearing was amazing. I checked my phone and I've been sleep for 5 days and I had 12 missed calls.

_***Flashback ends***_

It was 20 years after I had been changed. I learned that I don't have to kill humans and that they don't bother me when there around. I go to highs school all over the world and in a couple days I be going to Forks where my dad use to live. He and my mom passed a couple of years ago. When I became a vampire I had 2 powers. One that I can control my thirst way better than any other vampire and I can make it sound like I have a heart and I can make my body feel human. I had already had talked to Caius and Aro and they had taught me more to what I didn't know I had already had this house in Forks that I had them build right in the woods. Money was easy for my kind to get so I already had a lot of money. First before I go to forks I had to print out a couple of my school work off the internet and I'll be on my way.

It was my first day in fork and registered for school and will be starting tomorrow but first I had to hunt. Right near my home I had smelled a herd of elk and then I just wondered the forest learning the place. When it started getting dark I took down a black bear and called it a day. It was bright in the morning and I was already since I had all night. When I got to school I didn't think I had to use my power so I didn't have to make myself human. A lot of people were saying hi to me and I simply just waved back. When I got to my first class it was easy. I knew every answer to the question the teacher threw at me. When it was my next class I decided to skip and read some library books, after that it was lunch and I was about the first one there then it started to get full. I got a smell of vampires and immediately I put my power on but since they had already smelled me I put it down and when I put I down I had 5 pair of eyes watching my every mood. One guy had blonde hair that was curly and had newborn bite marks up his arms that I thought was totally sexy. The other one had bronze hair that looked messy but was perfect that it wasn't too messy. And the one of the boys was huge with 2 dimples and had black hair. Now, one of the girls had blonde hair that made her look like one of the Barbie's and the other one had black hair and looked like a little pixie chick. They were so luck they had each other because I had nobody. I wasn't really paying attention to what they said because I really didn't care and it didn't matter. After school I went home and went to the woods just looking around just as yesterday. Until I noticed someone was following and that's when I turned to a crouch and there he was. "Hey I'm Jasper .You is?" He was beautiful then I started thinking about how I wanted a family and how I never can have one. I started to cry tears that will never fall and in a second he was by me asking what's wrong, I couldn't talk so I just ran away. I didn't think that it was going to solve any problems but that's what came to my mind first. When I got home I noticed he followed and was knocking on the door. I didn't want to but I opened the door and he was on the couch in a blank of the eye. He was smiling and he was so sexy. "So darling, tell me why you ran and why you felt sad and what's your name." "My name is Bella and it's nothing and how you know what I'm feeling." He looked confused for a quick sec then smiled again. "Like I said I'm Jasper and I have power to control emotion and I can fell everything you feel." He was so sexy and we just met but I felt so normal around him like we been friends for years it was weird. Then I started to want him and didn't want him to feel what I felt so tell him to get out before he feels it. "Um….Jasper can you get out." He looked really sad then I guess he felt it because a big grin spread across his face. He move close and whispered in my ear. "Don't be scared to tell me what you feel, you might be surprised." And with that he left me all alone in the house.


End file.
